


Lapsus brutus

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic basado en el prompt: "Escribe un relato basado en algo que alguien hace con sus manos, en lo que piensa mientras lo hace y si tiene algún remordimiento o no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsus brutus

Estoy a punto de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido con mi mano...

O quizás no sea estúpido si no más bien prohibido, porque cruza los límites que yo mismo me he puesto, porque va en contra de todo lo que me obligué a seguir, porque estoy actuando así debido a que estoy demasiado ebrio como para detenerme.

El alcohol me da una valentía que jamás me imaginé tener. Hace que no tome en cuenta mis propios dictámenes, que me parezcan sin sentidos. Aunque a decir verdad, el sin sentido es lo que está a punto de suceder.

Sujeto el miembro erecto de Yunho entre mis dedos, su piel está tibia, firme, es un peso cómodo que mis dedos acarician tentativamente; no estoy nervioso, sólo un poco mareado. Después de todo hemos consumido suficiente alcohol como para olvidarnos que somos mejores amigos que no deberían estar haciendo esto.

Un sin sentido más, por el momento la lógica no tiene cupo en esta habitación, que está demasiado cargada de una tensión sexual sin resolver.

No sé en qué momento Yunho se deshizo de su camisa, o en qué momento yo desabotoné la mía e intenté quitármela. Hice el intento, porque aún tengo la mitad puesta, un brazo dentro de su manga, mientras la otra cuelga acariciando el suelo.

Yunho se mueve, casi esconde el rostro en mi cuello y se ríe, muerde mi hombro desnudo y me siento endurecer aún más dentro de mis jeans demasiado justos. Quiero salir de éstos, pero estoy muy ocupado sujetándole y estimulándolo lentamente, un masajeo suave, una presión rítmica, estrujo y suelto, y repito constantemente.

Su respiración caliente golpea mi piel, acaricia mi hombro y me hace sentir escalofríos de placer que intensifican mi ansiedad de él, me hacen querer envolverme a su alrededor, retenerlo en mi interior.

Me río de mis propios pensamientos, son un poco cursis, matizados con una sensación de propiedad sobre él que no sabía que yo era capaz de experimentar. Quizás se deba a que a pesar que él es mayor que yo, y el líder, muchas veces soy yo quien tiene que cuidar de él, en vez que sea a la inversa. Me hace sentir posesivo.

En este mismo momento, estoy cuidando de él... de una forma sexual y un poco perversa, mientras lo masajeo con mis dedos y la caricia de su aliento recorre la piel de mi cuello y mi hombro. Es una sensación que me gusta, y no quiero que se termine tan pronto, por eso llevo un ritmo pausado, porque apresurar esto sería darlo por terminado rápido, y no importa lo raro que pueda ser, me gusta.

Estoy seguro que Yunho también lo disfruta, los gemidos entrecortados que colisionan con mi piel y el temblor ligero de su cuerpo, del placer recorriéndole de lleno, cosquilleando en su dermis y dejándolo incoherente, me lo hacen saber.

—Changdolaaaah —un susurro, mi nombre saliendo de su boca, de forma prolongada, ese aliento caliente y el fuerte olor a alcohol que me llega, apretó las piernas con fuerza, queriendo de alguna forma crear una fricción que me ayude, pero no puedo.

El brazo de Yunho me rodea por la espalda y siento como un cosquilleo me recorre toda ésta cuando su mano busca bajo mi camisa y empieza a rozar con delicadeza mi piel. En mi estado de embriaguez total, sólo puedo reírme y excitarme un poco más.

Muevo la cabeza, la apoyo un poco sobre la suya y suelto un leve suspiro, un casi gemido.

Tenerlo entre mis manos no es tan extraño como debería ser, la intimidad de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos y el hecho que sus caricias sean mucho más cariñosas que llenas de lujuria, le dan un giro inesperado a esta experiencia. Me incomoda en el pecho, porque no sé cómo responder a sentimientos así de inmensos, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hago.

No soy alguien muy impulsivo, más bien todo lo contrario, alguien analítico y lógico al máximo, el complemento de Yunho. Pero bajo los efectos del soju, la cerveza y no séqué más, el mundo carece de lógica y hacer lo que estoy haciendo es algo que me parece tan natural. Alcanzar placer es lo único en mi mente.

La boca de Yunho continúa cerca de mi hombro y lo besa, un beso demasiado leve, casi no en mi piel si no más en el aire, y el escalofrío que me recorre es intenso, estoy tan duro como una piedra, por lo que vuelvo a apretar mis piernas, mi mano se mueve más velozmente y puedo sentir como Yunho está a punto de dejarse ir.

Apreto una vez y otra, y una más, exprimiéndolo, queriendo que se corra de una vez.

—Yunho —susurro, cerca de su rostro.

Él abre los ojos y clava su mirada en la mía, la descarga que me recorre por completo es un poco vergonzosa, porque concluye conmigo viniéndome dentro de mis apretados jeans, justo después de escuchar el suave “oh” que él deja escapar cuando alcanza el clímax debido a mi estimulación y me cubre la mano de semen.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se deja ir sobre mí, está agotado y después de haber encontrado una liberación, sus ojos no se mantienen abiertos. Permito que se apoye en mí y acaricio su cabello, húmedo y castaño, con mi mano limpia, la otra la dejó descansar sobre su muslo.

Acabamos de cruzar una línea imaginaria que nos mantenía estrictamente como compañeros de trabajo con una relación de amistad bastante estrecha, una relación un poco, bueno, quizás demasiado, platónica.

No me siento culpable o arrepentido de lo que acaba de suceder. No hay por qué.

Yunho, de no haberlo querido, me habría detenido, pero pude ver en sus ojos, al igual que como lo sentí en mí, que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo que estaba destinado a suceder, y que se había demorado ya demasiado.

Me río y limpio mi mano en la tela de su camisa, aquella que está en el suelo junto a él.

En algún momento, mis ojos se cierran, y no soy consciente de nada, hasta el siguiente día…

…cuando despierto cansado, con un asqueroso sabor en la boca, y parpadeo, queriendo acostumbrarme a la luz, para encontrar el rostro de Yunho muy cerca del mío, observándome con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Changminnie —dice, y después del beso que me da, sé que no hay ningún problema entre nosotros dos.

-fin-


End file.
